bukfandomcom-20200214-history
STYKOMODE
STYKOMODE (born 31 March 2003) is a career Australian intelligence officer for the Secret Intelligence Service (MI6) who served as the Chief of the Secret Intelligence Service, succeeding MythicalScot on his retirement. Early Life STYKOMODE began playing ROBLOX in 2011 and started getting involved in ro-nations in 2014. He first spent his time in U.S.A groups, mostly doing work within intelligence agencies. A notable achievement from this time was him being appointed as Secretary of Homeland Security in a U.S.A group with around 1,000 members. After serving time in multiple United States, he went on to join a N.A.T.O group with 4,000 members. He was apart of multiple Special Forces regiments, the Air Force as a Pilot and Special Para Jumper, and Squad Leader in the N.A.T.O Armored Division. STYKOMODE was appointed Fleet Admiral in late 2014 before resigning at the beginning of 2015. At the beginning of 2015, STYKOMODE and friends he had made in previous ro-nations banded together to form a game development studio, labelled "Ocean Studios". STYKOMODE was a game designer and worked on multiple projects. Due to multiple members having to attend higher education or were busy with life, no games was ever released. STYKOMODE went off the grid for multiple years, only resurfacing in mid 2018 when he joined BritannicEgmo's United Kingdom. Career Military Service STYKOMODE's military service started mid 2018 in the Royal Military Police. He served in the 243 Provost Company and was stationed at Welbeck Barracks in London. His service in the Royal Military Police was short, only serving 1 month before departing from B.U.K after a failed military coup. STYKOMODE's rejoined the British Armed Forces in early 2019, becoming apart of the Royal Marines, where he went on to join the 45th Royal Marine Commandos and quickly rose the ranks to Squad Leader. After many internal issues and many C.G.R.M's, STYKOMODE left the Royal Marines. After leaving the Royal Marines, STYKOMODE joined the United Kingdom Special Forces. He was selected to be apart of the Special Boat Service, where he served for 4 months. While serving in the Special Boat Service, STYKOMODE and a few select others created an exclusive squad that many people would become envious of, "GHILLE GANG". After serving in the Special Boat Service for 4 months, STYKOMODE became washed up, a bot. He was moved to the 18th Signal Regiment, a FPS based regiment. In this time the 18th Signal Regiment was undefeated in scrims against other British Army Regiments and Home Office agencies with STYKOMODE being involved with a majority of the scrims. After serving in the 18th Signal Regiment for a short time, STYKOMODE became the Commanding Officer of the Special Boat Service after major reforms, which resulted in many UKSF members being BUK blacklisted. He served as Commanding Officer for 2 weeks before leaving BUK entirely. Intelligence Work STYKOMODE joined the Government Communications Headquarters in February 2019. During this period, GCHQ was very unstable and STYKOMODE was kicked and rejoined GCHQ 3 times in a one week period. After solidifying his spot in GCHQ, he slowly climbed the ranks in the agency. After serving 2 months in the agency, STYKOMODE was appointed as Deputy Director. While serving as Deputy Director of GCHQ, STYKOMODE would go on to join a highly elite task force and the Security Service. Both of these positions were focused on gang/mafia activity. After serving as the GCHQ Deputy Director for several months, STYKOMODE was offered a position as Chief of The Secret Intelligence Service in June. He served until late November when he abruptly left BUK. During the latter period of STYKOMODE's career in Mi6, he was brought into the National Crime Agency's Intelligence Unit as the Unit Deputy Director in an effort to bring in experienced agents to help reform the unit and train the agents. This goal was not achieved as STYKOMODE left he NCA after only serving 2 weeks as Unit Deputy Director. STYKOMODE returned to BUK, only leaving for just over a month. Not to long after rejoining, he got a position back in Mi6 as Deputy Chief. Law Enforcement **WIP** Politics and Government Positions STYKOMODE has had very few positions in this field, and the ones he had were short. In July he was a Member of Parliament for one day, and only attended one Parliament session where informed he was in the House of Lords (which he didn't know at the time nor was informed he was). After this STYKOMODE never went into politics again despite being offered several positions in the field. STYKOMODE also successfully made it through the application process for Downing Street Staff as a National Security Advisor, but the first day on the job major reforms occured in DSS and left 2 days after being appointed the position.__NOEDITSECTION__